Once Upon A Broken Heart
by Gingersnap630
Summary: This is a songfic about how Tony felt between S6 & S7 and how they each felt after the fessed up to their feelings. PLEASE REVIEW!


AN: I know I have been writing a lot of songfics lately but I went threw my iPod and found some songs that I really liked so I'm going to be writing a lot of Tiva songfics. This Is Once Upon A Broken Heart by The Beu Sisters. In The very beginning it is set in between S6 and S7. The rest is in S7. It is a little AU because for the rest Tony and Ziva already admitted their feelings for each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or NCIS (but I wish I did because Tony and Ziva would of already gotten their acts together and gotten together.)

P.S.: I changed Q-Q to ^_^. Because Q-Q looks like an emo person. No offence to any emo people out there.

(Tony's POV)

_Once upon a broken heart_

_I was walking alone in the dark_

_Looking for a way to start again_

_What I wouldn't give for a friend_

It was late at night and I was walking home from NCIS alone. I left my car there. I just needed time to clear my head. It had been a week sense Ziva the love of my life stayed in Israel. I needed to try to find a way to move on. She no longer trusted me. What I wouldn't give to have my best friend back.

_There was no love in my life_

_There was no light in my eyes_

_All the tears that I had cried and cried_

_Seemed like they'd never end_

My love was gone. And I had cried for the past week every night. It seemed like they would never stop.

(McGee's POV on Tony during this)

As I watched Tony do his work he seemed different. He was no longer carefree. All the light in his eyes was gone. And it looked as if he had been crying all the time.

It is now S7 and Tony and Ziva already told the other that they loved each other.

(Tony's POV)

_And I never believed fairytales came true_

_But now I know that they really do_

_Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you_

_Just look at the sunshine, and you_

I never believed it when I saw Ziva again alive. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. I never believed in happy endings but I do now. At least for Ziva and I. She looks so happy now that she's back home.

_Showed me a world_

_That I'd never seen_

_I woke up and fell into this dream_

_Happily ever after just took time_

_Once upon this broken heart of mine_

She showed me a world where I wasn't afraid to love. I felt like I was in the best dream I have ever had. And when I woke up I was always afraid it wouldn't be real. But that never happened. Our happiness just took a little longer than most people's. And my heart was no longer broken.

(Ziva's POV)

_Long ago and far away_

_I could never dream of the day_

_That your love would come my way and stay_

_And sweep me away and I_

A long time ago I never even imagined the day that Tony would love me and always love me. I was swept of her feet by him. And I was loving every second of being in love.

_Never believed fairytales came true_

_But now I know that they really do_

_Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you_

_Just look at the sunshine, and you_

When I was young I was taught that love was an unimportant emotion. But now I new that they couldn't be more wrong. I finally had my fairytale prince and ending. I couldn't believe that fairytale actually come true. But after I had found Tony and was always going to be with him he looked so happy.

_Showed me a world_

_That I'd never seen_

_I woke up and fell into this dream_

_Happily ever after just took time_

_Once upon this broken heart of mine_

He showed me a world where I could love and let my guard down. I had never felt anything like this before. I wake up and live a dream of reality. Where I had a fairytale and a whole heart.

(Tony's POV)

_This is the way a fairytale feels_

_This is the way I know it's real_

_'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals_

So this is what it feels like knowing that your fairytale was real. And how a broken heart heals.

(Both POV)

_And I never believed fairytales came true_

_But now I know that they really do_

_Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you_

_Just look at the sunshine, and you_

_Showed me a world_

_That I'd never seen_

_I woke up and fell into this dream_

_Happily ever after just took time_

_Once upon this broken heart of mine_

No matter what happened they both new one thing. They loved each other and always would.


End file.
